Losing Ears and Interruptions
by Nomen Ist Omen
Summary: Ritsuka is curious about something in particular. But Soubi is his usual perverted self again.


**Losing Ears and Interruptions**

Rating: T

Pairing: Soubi/Ritsuka

Summary: Ritsuka is curious about something in particular. But Soubi is his usual (perverted) self again.

Disclaimer: Believe me, you wouldn't want me to own the series.

* * *

"Soubi, how did you lose your ears?" Ritsuka asked while he was huddled comfortably on the coach, contemplating the fine art displayed before him. Various butterflies of different shapes and sizes leaned against the wall: mostly they were rainbow-coloured and frail but one of the pictures, an oddity, was black and rather reminded one of a moth lurking in a dark corner than a butterfly. Perhaps it was a moth, but Ritsuka could not know and he did not really care. He only wanted to have his question answered; he was fed up with waiting and Soubi was the master of all mental torture.

"Come on Soubi, tell me," he kept on insisting while his ears were pitched upwards and his tail wagged restlessly; he had no idea how adorable he looked. He was innocence and coyness wrestled in one: a temptation for anyone, who liked delicate and frail-looking objects.

"Soubi, what the hell's happened to you? I just want to know how you've lost your ears!"

Yet Soubi still remained eerily silent.

The question had hit Soubi, a chain-smoker with a hideous past, by surprise. Like a dozen bricks. A dozen bricks that fell instantly on his head and resulted in a very intense headache, indeed. He did not want to answer the question because it evoked feelings of repressed pain and ugly memories, which he did not want to recall. Also, he was sure that Ritsuka was not ready to face such things because of his youth. Or this is what Soubi used as an excuse.

Knowing his master, however, Soubi knew that he had to deliver an answer or he would have to face the boy's wrath again. He was not in the mood for that because a few days ago, he had upset Ritsuka severely after not having answered his phone calls. Infuriated, the boy had showed up on his doorstep and harassed him for an entire hour: Ritsuka could be rather intimidating at times. Therefore, Soubi decided to answer the question in a favourable manner.

"Why are you so curious, all of a sudden?" he asked innocently, surveying his living room intently and tapping his foot against the floor.  
With cunning, he languidly arose from his own sitting spot and plumped himself down next to the surprised Ritsuka, who briefly looked up at him.

"I'm just…interested. That is not a sin," Ritsuka answered solemnly. He could not admit that his mind had been plagued with this question ever since first meeting the man. Although he knew the technical process that involved losing one's ears, he had always been curious about Soubi's past and wanted to know more about him. Know everything that was of importance to the man; he wanted to understand Soubi better; Soubi was important to him. More than Ritsuka was willing to confess.

Ritsuka, as if caught doing something red-handed, blushed momentarily and looked away; he was not comfortable with the way Soubi was looking at him. It reminded him too much of an eagle, who only waited for an opportune moment to pounce on his prey and devour it slowly- slowly and lustfully. Secretly, however, he enjoyed these glances, even though they could be unsettling. But there was also something comforting and loving about them.

"Why, have you have been pondering over the possibility of losing these ears yourself ?" he heard an irritating voice say. Looking at Soubi, Ritsuka noted the jubilant and self-satisfied grin on his face. He knew it: Soubi had something unpleasant on his mind again. The man was nothing but a bundle of contradictions and lies.

"Soubi! You perverted..," Ritsuka started, only to have himself interrupted by feeling two strong hands grasp his shoulders, flinging him down on the coach. Without being able to say anything at all, he felt Soubi's lips on his; claiming them passionately. Eyes growing wide, the boy tried to open his mouth, only to have it attacked further by the man's ministrations. Finding himself unable to resist any longer, Ritsuka gave in and his hands travelled upwards and started to hold onto the man fiercely; he was scared of letting go.

This was too much and Ritsuka would have run away, if only his brain had not gone astray. For Soubi was not kissing him any longer but whispering huskily into his ear. Like a temptress or a siren, he kept thrilling Ritsuka with his sensual voice. Again and again, he could hear a suggestive proposition come from his mouth, leaving Ritsuka breathless. Leaving him longing with some strange, overwhelming need that seemed to spread itself over his entire body.

"If you want to, I'll teach you. Anything. I would do everything for you,"

Ritsuka believed these words and he felt himself growing warm in the face, remembering all the embraces and kisses he had shared with Soubi. Bringing forth to his mind how kind the man had been to him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Soubi, feeling the urge to be closer. He needed ...

"Sou-chan, you really a pervert," Kio's voice, who was standing amusedly before the couple, rang out. Holding the apartment's keys in his hands, he shook his head wistfully at Soubi and imitated a disgruntled professor, who had caught a student cheating on a test.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka feeling embarrassed and mortified, pushed Soubi away from him and headed for the door. He could not deal with Kio at that moment and only wanted to go home. Mumbling a barely audible "goodnight", he opened the door and dashed out. Only Soubi could be that dumb and change an entirely innocent question into something complex and aggravatingly confusing.

Once the door closed, Kio regarded his friend critically for a moment. Still seated on the coach, Soubi's eyes were widened and his mouth was twitching; he looked disappointed and anxious, which surprised his friend. Therefore, he decided to lighten the mood; Soubi was the sort of person, who spent far too much time pondering over things.

"Sou-chan, he looked mightily grateful that I've interrupted this. You _really_ are a pervert,"

"Kio, how often do I have to tell you? I am no pervert!" Soubi said, rising from the coach and inspecting his artwork; he did was not in the mood to be teased. Something meaningful had happened today and feeling happy but perturbed at the same time, Soubi only wanted to be left in peace. Time, he needed time to reflect upon all this.

"Then what was all this about? Unless I've been hallucinating, you and Ritsuka were making out," Kio said indignantly, not allowing himself to be fooled. He was not an idiot and was not going to be treated as such.

Once and for all, he wanted to let Soubi know that he understood. It frustrated him endlessly that Soubi did not confide in him. A silent voice broke his chain of thoughts; Soubi was talking. Or rather whispering.

"No Kio, I am not a pervert. Only a lovesick fool," Soubi answered, looking grimly at a large, dusky moth depicted on the canvas.

_Owari_


End file.
